1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier mounting structure, of which a carrier in which an image information carrying member has been loaded is mounted to a carrier stand of an image reading means, in an image reading apparatus for preventing the carrier from vibrating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a vibration isolating structure has been employed in an image reading apparatus. In order to avoid influences of vibration from the outside on image reading means, vibration isolating rubber is used in the vibration isolating structure.
In general, the image reading apparatus optically reads images recorded on an image information carrying member, such as a photographic film, by an image reading means (for example, a reading sensor such as a CCD). Image processing, such as enlargement, reduction or various corrections, is effected on digital image data obtained from the reading by the image reading apparatus. Thereafter, an image can be formed on a recording material by laser light which is modulated in accordance with the image-processed digital image data.
In this way, when an image is optically read by a reading sensor such as a CCD, a very high reading accuracy is required for the image reading apparatus.
For example, however, when steady vibration (so-called motion vibration) is transmitted to the image reading means from the floor because of the installation location of the image reading apparatus or the like, or when vibration generated by an operator operating an operation section which effects operations of the image reading apparatus (so-called motion impact) is transmitted to the image reading means, deterioration in reading accuracy of images may be caused.
Therefore, image reading accuracy has been ensured by introducing a vibration isolating structure to the image reading means. The image reading means comprises a carrier stand, which supports a film carrier containing a photographic film or the like, and a lens unit including a CCD and the like.
Specifically, the influence of motion vibration and motion impact on the image reading apparatus has been avoided by connecting (supporting) a support frame including the carrier stand and a lens unit via vibration isolating rubber to a main body frame which forms the image reading apparatus.
However, when the film carrier is mounted to the carrier stand, the vibration isolating rubber may be excessively deformed and fractured by the impact.